Metal Gear Rising: Remnants
Anyone is free to help with this page, as long as they have permission, Metal Gear Rising: Remnants' current owner is Lollama13 Metal Gear Rising: Remnants is a hack and slash, beat 'em up spin-off game to the classic Metal Gear series, it is the sequel to Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance for the PS3 and Xbox 360 and it is set to be released for the Playstation 4 Pro. The game was developed by AlpacaSoft alongside Platinum Games, who also made the original game. Remnants takes place 6 years after the events of Revengeance, the organization known as Desperado has been defeated by Raiden, but a possible new threat rises, and the cyborg ninja, along with LQ-84i "Blade Wolf", have to save everyone again. The game plays and works just like the original, save for new modes, new story and other new things. Remnants features three different stories, one for Raiden, one for Blade Wolf and one for Gray Fox, the latter two being downloadable content. Plot Chapter 0 The world was in shock at the news circling the globe, "Is The Government Using Alien Technology in Secret?", "PROOF: Area 51 is holding alien ships and it's not just Americans who know it", things of the sort. In a secret base built in the Pacific Ocean, miles off the coast of Japan, leaders from the most important and influencial countries were united to talk about their secrets getting leaked to the public, they did not know what to do about it, something like this had never happened, suggestions flew left and right to lie about their involvement with this, to endorce certain organizations to keep the media's mouth shut, among other possible plans, after some talking, a mysterious man in white and silver armor, who went by "Aeon", entered the room, carrying a long sword covered in blood, he suggested that the leaders could always hire him and his assassins to keep their secret information away from public eyes, the Prime Minister of Japan, Bunzo Hokama, was convinced by the man's offer, if only because he was scared of being his next victim, but no other leaders were going with this idea to use illegal assassins, possibly terrorists, in their favor, but they eventually made up their minds and approved of his help, Aeon then thanked them for their time and left. Meanwhile, in Baltimore, Maryland, a protest was going on against the government lying to the people, denying the news about their involvement with alien technology, so, naturally, cops were called in to stop them before anyone got hurt, but they had bigger problems at hand, the governor of the state was passing by to give a speech relating to this issue, so something very bad could happen at any moment. A man in jacket with a sword and sheath on his hip was heading to the port on a motorcycle, this man stopped around the corner of a building, took off his jacket and stepped forwards, the man was Raiden, or as many called him, "Jack", he went there on a mission to try and protect the people from an imminent attack, as the governor's car passed around the corner and the people protesting flocked to him, something rose form the water, a tall, bipedal mech with what seemed like a large rifle got up and walked onto the land, scaring many people and making the governor's driver go away very fast. Raiden drew his sword, a red, electrified blade, and prepared to fight off the Metal Gear REX unit. After a tough battle with the large mech, it still wasn't defeated and it walked into the city to cause more damages, so Raiden got onto his motorcycle and rushed after it, slicing REX's legs in half and making the beast fall on the ground, a hatch on its head opened and a robotic figure emerged from inside, it was silver and orange, with a single red eye in the middle of its face, the figure ran further into the city and down into the subway system, in its escape, it split two trains in half to make it to the other side, but Raiden caught up attacked the figure, it drew a sword of its own and they fought right there, Raiden won the fight, slicing the robot's hand off, they then left to the surface and Raiden headed to the city hall, where the governor would make his speech. The governor began to talk, giving context to what he'd say about the latest news of the world, but he was interrupted by Aeon, who decapitated him on the spot, he then gave his own short speech about how the people of the planet should forget they heard anything related to the government's secrets and anyone who tried to spread those news would surely be killed. Raiden tried to act, but Aeon was taken away with a helicopter that had appeared over the city hall. Chapter 1 Raiden was reunited with Wolf as they take a jet to India, where SIDON, Aeon's organization, is supposedly settled. Arriving at the airport, Wolf went ahead while Raiden dealt with the SIDON soldiers that were waiting for them, Raiden defeated all of them and rushed out of the airport, he spotted a pale and bald man ahead, he followed him across the rooftops, but wa attacked again, he caught up to the odd man in front of a large mansion and the man admitted that he was a SIDON captain, and he wasn't very fond of Raiden following him around, so he got out one of the rail guns from his belt and attacked Raiden. The SIDON captain, Epoch, was defeated and Raiden followed him further out of the city, he came across a long bridge, where he was attacked by a large mech that resembled the REX he fought back in Baltimore, the robot attacked Raiden on the spot and was soon defeated by being thrown into the river below, where it exploded, taking the bridge supports with it. Raiden escaped the collapsing bridge and continued to a mostly deserted town, it was mostly empty due to the soldiers and gorilla-like robots patroling the streets, Raiden fought through the troops and made it to the other side of the town, where a large radio station was situated, he rushed inside and fought his way to the top and, by the time he got there, it was night, and Epoch was setting up something at the large antenna at the center of the platform, Raiden drew his sword, ready to fight the captain and Epoch turned around, very angry that Raiden was just gonna kill him behind his back, like a coward, so Epoch attached his two rail guns to his forearms and fought Raiden. After a tough battle, Raiden impaled Epoch on the antenna and chopped him, along with the massive device, to pieces. Wolf met back up with Raiden as the latter left the station, Raiden got a call from someone who told him that he should head to a nearby factory, he'd surely meet his target there, so Raiden and Wolf headed to the nearest factory in the area, guided by the person in the call. Chapter 2 Arriving at the factory they were lead to, Raiden and Wolf entered it, it seemed completely empty, but as they went deeper, fighting cyborgs and UGs, they found out that the factory was being used to assemble small REXs, similar to the one Raiden fought before, a girl with bulky armor and an arm-mounted cannon appeared on some catwalks above, she introduced herself as SIDON captain beta, Jubilee, she calmly explained why she was using the factory to produce her AMIDST units, she then sent a complete one after Raiden, who sliced the mech in half after a tough duel, Raiden then continued into the factory and set up bombs at major support beams, to destroy the place, before he could escape and activate the bombs, he was attacked by Jubilee, who made Raiden press the remote button on accident, destroying the factory. After they got the debris off of them, Jubilee got very mad at Raiden and they fought in the middle of the destroyed factory. After a tough battle, Raiden cut off Jubilee's head and sliced her body up, Wolf appeared from the rubble and a helicopter appeared above them, the pilot, a Maverick agent, told them that they found out where SIDON was situated, and he was sent to take them to the city their HQ is at. Chapter 3 Raiden dropped out of the helicopter with his motorcycle and crash landed in the city streets below, neither him or the bike were damaged, so he got on and drove towards the SIDON headquarters. After a long ride and some battles, Raiden crashed his bike and was forced to make it to the headquarters on foot, after a long walk, he made it to the large complex where SIDON was situated, awaiting him was a cyborg, presumably another SIDON captain, who said his codename was Lustrum, he demonstrated his abilities by seemingly teleporting around Raiden as he made his way to the door, Lustrum explained that he wasn't teleporting as much as he was using the holes and indents in his body to be more aerodynamic and much faster than normal. Lustrum seemingly summoned a dense mist through magic and attacked Raiden on the spot. Raiden defeated Lustrum, chopping the captain's head into pieces, and continued into the main building, where he was quickly caught by guards and the strongest SIDON captain, Olympiad, who ordered the soldiers to take Raiden to the prison below and confiscate his high-frequency sword. Chapter 4 Trapped in the SIDON prison, Raiden had nothing to do, he did not have his sword to simply slice open the metal bars in front of him and he thought nobody would show up to save him. About an hour after, he heard something walking outside, Raiden got into a fighting stance but he soon saw a guard flying backwards, sliced in half, and it turned out that Blade Wolf had found the complex and sneaked inside to save Raiden, he cut the metal bars and Raiden stepped out, but he still had to get his sword back, so Blade Wolf went ahead, clearing the path as much as possible while Raiden fought any soldiers his companion left behind. They arrived where they fought they kept the confiscated items, but Raiden's sword was nowhere to be seen, he assumed that the big guy, Olympiad, took it for himself, so they had to traverse the building and find Olympiad to get the Muramasa back, Wolf informed Raiden that he could intercept a call at the other side of the base, at a type of testing platform, so they made their way there. Surely enough, Olympiad was there waiting for Raiden and Wolf, he taunted them about not giving back Raiden's sword and fought him, both with their bare hands. After a quick fight, Wolf was able to get the sword back for Raiden, who used it to properly fight Olympiad and defeat him. With Olympiad dead, all of SIDON's captains were gone, only Aeon remained, presumably waiting for Raiden at SIDON's main tower. Chapter 5 Raiden and Wolf infiltrated the main complex through the nearby sewers, Aeon seemingly knew they'd try to sneak in, so he set out various soldiers and UGs to patrol the underground, but Raiden made it through and entered the main building, he made it to the top, fighting more robots and cyborgs on the way. Raiden made it to an office halfway up the building, where Aeon surprised him, Raiden tried to attack Aeon, but he stopped the ninja before getting sliced in two, Aeon tried to convince Raiden to join SIDON, saying he'd be world famous and be well payed, but Raiden refused and tried killing Aeon again, the latter countered with his own sword and escaped to the top of the building, Raiden tried to follow him with the elevator, but the doors shut before he entered, making Raiden have to get to the top some other way. Raiden passed through all the other floors of the SIDON tower and met back with Aeon at the top floor, a large room filled with screens, monitoring various cities and towns around the world, Aeon explained that the room was to see everywhere if anyone was passing around the news that SIDON were hired to stop, Aeon let it slip that SIDON was actually a terrorist organization being funded by all of the world's governments, mainly the Japanese and their prime-minister, Bunzo Hokama, and they wanted to get caught some day so that all of them got in trouble and started the next world war, even if just indirectly. Raiden insulted Aeon's plan, who didn't bother responding or fighting back, instead just walking back and to the top of the building. Raiden followed Aeon to the helipad at the top, where they had their final sword fight. After a fierce battle, Raiden defeated Aeon, throwing him down the building, in his dying words, through a call, Aeon said that SIDON and Bunzo had one final plan, and if Raiden wanted to stop their World War III plan for good, he had to travel to Osaka as quickly as possible. Chapter 6 Raiden got into a private jet, along with Wolf and his repaired motorcycle, his radar detected another aircraft above and, soon after, something sliced open the top of Raiden's plane, splitting the top of the jet open was the robot Raiden fought at Baltimore, Gray Fox. Raiden was sucked out of the cockpit of the plane by the wide open hole in the hull, he fell back down and met up with Gray Fox, they drew their swords and dueled in the sky. In the end, Gray Fox ended up sliced in two, revealing that he was, in fact, not the real Gray Fox, but a copy, Raiden got back in his jet before it crashed and safely took it down to Osaka. Chapter 7 Arriving at Osaka around midnight, Raiden went to the cargo cell of the plane to get his bike ready, the hatch opened and he could see the city below in flames, so he landed the plane and immediately headed off on his bike. Raiden raced through the destroyed streets, stopping at a road block in the form of a crumbled building, so he had to ditch his motorcycle and get past through the rooftops, reaching the top of a nearby building, Raiden jumped around the rooftops of Osaka, eventually coming across what caused all this, a huge metallic beast, most likely a Metal Gear, was stomping around the city, headed towards the outskirts where a nuclear powerplant was situated, Raiden shouted down to get the attention of the pilot, if there was one, and surely enough, a distorted male voice replied and explained just about everything to Raiden, givng away that this monster was Metal Gear HEPHAESTUS, the newest model developed by SIDON. Raiden would not let HEPHAESTUS and its pilot destroy Osaka, so he followed and fought off the Metal Gear. Upon stopping Metal Gear HEPHAESTUS, the cockpit of the mech rose from its center, revealing the pilot as Bunzo Hokama, Raiden jumped down onto the large robot below and they talked, Bunzo revealed that his plan, alongside SIDON, was to attack the power plan and escape HEPHAESTUS, blaming some other big country and starting another massive war, but Raiden was out to stop him for good, Bunzo drew his sword, Tachibana, and fought Raiden. After some fighting, Bunzo broke Raiden's sword, so Raiden had to battle Bunzo with his fists, after catching Bunzo's blade, Raiden steals it and finishes the fight, stabbing Bunzo straight through the abdomen and killing him as the morning rises and a heavy storm comes and clears the fire, several choppers arrived to get Raiden back and take Bunzo to a hospital, if it wasn't too late. The news then stopped reporting on the alien technology scandal, and instead covered the newer stuff "Terrorist organization SIDON taken down" and "Japanese prime-minister, Bunzo Hokama, has been assassinated!" Epilogue Back at the secret base in the Pacific, the leaders of the world were talking about their alien tech scandal, and how the public might find out again and they'll be able to do nothing, Raiden entered the room and told them to just bury everything and stop using it, no hiding it form the people, no scandals, no leaked secrets, but he was forced to leave when the security was called in. The game ends with the weapons and other things made with alien technology being buried in an unnamed desert somewhere in the world Gameplay Metal Gear Rising: Remnants plays just like the original game, left analog moves Raiden, right moves the camera and the Blade Mode cutting angle, the directional buttons perform certain actions and the face buttons are used to jump, attack and interact with certain parts of the levels. The game is a basic hack and slash, where the objective is to simply destroy and cut up every enemy in a portion of the level to proceed to the next wave of enemies later on and finish the stage with a boss fight, again, much like the original. A new type of gameplay is introduced, the motorcycle segments, where Raiden gets on his bike and rides after his enemies or towards his destination, while being able attack enemies along the way, in certain portions of the motorcycle segments, movement is free and Raiden can hop off to fight as normal. Combat The square button serves to perform a light attack and the triangle button does a heavy attack, they can be pressed in certain orders to perform combos and special attacks. As mentioned before, Blade Mode returns and it serves the same function as in Revengeance, finishing off enemies and bosses by slicing them to pieces. Any unimportant piece of scenery (such as boxes, oil drums and shelves) can be sliced freely, while anything important can't be destroyed, the only exceptions being chainlink fences blocking the player's path. Some enemies can be cut up at any time, while stronger foes must be damaged until parts of their body turn blue and destructible. The special move, Zandatsu, returns as well, if an enemy is sliced a specific spot (marked by a red square) then Raiden can remove their fuel cells and use them to refill his own health and energy. Stealth Remnants also has stealth game features, to stay true to the original Metal Gear Solid games, Raiden can hide in cardboard boxes and in certain parts of the environment (for example, around corners) to not be found by enemies or to get to them first. The player must get close enough to the enemy without getting noticed and then press the circle button to attack them. Customization Between chapters, the player can modify Raiden, give him different armors and costumes and equip him with other weapons, this is, obviously, a returning feature form Revengeance. Weapons and skins can be collected through completing sets of VR missions or retrieving left hands from certain enemies. Weapons always have different attacks and different skins can have new lines of dialogue and add details to the disguises, such as a tiger-based costume adding animal ears to a cardboard box or oil drum. Modes The game introduces a few new modes into the mix, all of them are listed below. Campaign The single player mode, without the necessary DLC, the player is sent into Raiden's story immediately, but they can select Blade Wolf's and Gray Fox' if those are recognized as installed. Mission The player can select different missions and objectives to complete in a VR environment, such as defeat a group of enemies using only stealth techniques or battle harder versions of each of the bosses in the game, VR missions are unlocked by finding computers hidden through the levels, there are a total of 40 missions, with 5 unlocked from the start. Versus In this new mode, two players can select different characters from both Remnants or Revengeance, as well as main series Metal Gear games, to battle each other in an arena of their choice, all arenas are boss areas from both Rising games, such as the destroyed EXCELSUS or Baltimore bay. This mode plays completely different from the rest of the game, it is essentially its own Metal Gear fighting game, only, unlike most fighting games, this is in 3D Characters Protagonists Antagonists Enemies All of the normal enemies in Metal Gear Rising: Remnants ''are either military cyborgs with different weapons or UGs, "Unmanned Gears" which are robots that don't need any pilot or outside control to fight. Almost all of them are from the original game, just with new uniforms and such. Bosses Raiden's Story Blade Wolf's Story Gray Fox' Story Achievements ''Main Article: Metal Gear Rising: Remnants/Achievements The game has many achievements for different bizarre feats, such as collecting all available left arms in one playthrough or "Blade Moding" REX's jaw in the first boss battle. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Metal Gear Rising: Remnants is mainly consistent of the battle themes, which are (mostly) songs by well-known metal bands, like Motorhead and Judas Priest. Below are all the battle themes in the game. AMIDST Units - Psychosocial, by Slipknot Gray Fox - Fuel, by Metallica Metal Gear REX (mk2)- Them Bones, by Alice in Chains Epoch - Painkiller, by Judas Priest Jubilee - Hurt Me, by Kerli Lustrum - Ace of Spades, by Motorhead Olympiad - The Lost Battalion, by Sabaton Aeon - Wrathchild, by Iron Maiden Metal Gear HEPHAESTUS/ Bunzo Hokama (Gray Fox' Story) - Silvera, by Gojira Bunzo Hokama (Phase 1) - Indestructible, by Disturbed Bunzo Hokama (Phase 2) - Soldiers of the Wasteland, Dragonforce Metal Gear ZEKE - BLACK SHADOW, by Blitz Raiden BD - The Uninvited Guest, by Mercyful Fate Trivia * The game would've been called "Metal Gear Rising: Wreckage", but it was changed to the suggestion of one Shadow Inferno. * The mansion which serves as the backdrop for Raiden and Epoch's first battle is not present as a Versus mode arena, possibly because it was considered too minor of a location. Category:PlayStation 4 Pro Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Metal Gear (series) Category:Metal Gear Games